Why?
by Darkloverz
Summary: Kendall's mother has something to tell him...how will he take the news?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day in L.A and the boys of Big Time Rush were still asleep, Kendall and James lay in their shared bed cuddled into each other both had content smiles on their faces…the boys had been dating for almost two years and they were so in love. Kendall held James as if his life depended on it he loved James he couldn't see his life without the boy he never wanted to let him go…James wiggled in Kendall's arm causing the blond to stir. Kendall's phone began to ring he blindly reached for the device and answered it.

"Hello?" Kendall asked sleep laden in his voice

"Kendall are you still in bed?" asked the voice on the other line

"Who is this?" Kendall asked

"It's your mother…you know the one you were suppose to pick up at the airport an hour ago" Jennifer Knight said, this caused Kendall to jump out of bed and begin to dress forgetting his phone that still had his mother on the line. During Kendall's frantic dress session James was woke up, he looked at his boyfriend and then at his phone and knew Kendall had forgotten to pick his mother up…he chuckled to himself and picked the phone up.

"Hi Ms. Knight…Kendall is on his way" James said as he sat up and stretched his muscles

"How does he forget to pick up his own mother?" Jennifer asked

"I don't know Ms. Knight" James said as he watched in amusement as Kendall tried to find his keys

"I'm guessing he is trying to get dressed?" Jennifer asked

"Well he got dressed now he's looking for his keys" James said

"If he wouldn't have dropped the phone he would know that I'm standing outside your door" Jennifer said

"Oh I'll come let you in" James said as he got up and walked to the front of the apartment, once there he opened the door and let Jennifer in, he smiled and took her bags.

"Hi sweetie you look well" Jennifer said

"Thank you…you look beautiful as always" James said with a smile

"Kendall still looking for his keys?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah I'm getting ready to go get him" James said as he started down the hall with Jennifer behind him once he reached the door he saw that Kendall had tore their room apart.

"Kendall what the hell?!" James asked as he threw his hands up in the air…he had just cleaned their room up the day before and Kendall didn't help at all and now he destroyed it!

"I can't find my keys Jamie…where are they?" Kendall asked as he threw their cover across the room

"Your keys are in the living room, but it doesn't matter your mom is already here" James said in annoyance

"If you knew where they were why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked

"Doesn't matter, all that does matter is your mom is here and you're cleaning our room up" James said as he turned around and walked out of the room, he heard Jennifer laughing and Kendall mumbling under his breath.

"Mom I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up" Kendall said as he rubbed the back of his neck a habit he picked up from Logan

"It's ok I figured you would" Jennifer said

"You know me that well don't you" Kendall said

"Well I am your mother…but I need to talk to you" Jennifer said

"Ok about what?" Kendall asked

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room and I'll explain" Jennifer said

"Um ok" Kendall said as he started getting his clothes up, Jennifer made her way into the living room where James was sitting as she sat down on the couch James noticed she looked nervous…having a nervous look did not run in the Knight family they just didn't get nervous yet Ms. Knight had the look.

"Ms. Knight are you ok?" James asked

"Not really I have some news that I need to tell Kendall" Jennifer said

"Do you need me to leave?" James asked

"No I think Kendall is going to need you here" Jennifer said

"Why would I need Jamie here?" Kendall asked as he walked in the living room now dressed

"Honey why don't you sit down" Jennifer said as she moved over so Kendall had room on the couch, he sat down beside James and looked at his mother. Jennifer took a deep breath and looked at Kendall

"Kendall you know that I've always tried to put yours and Katie's best interest first right?" Jennifer asked

"Yeah I know…speaking of Katie where is she?" Kendall asked

"She's flying out tomorrow" Jennifer said

"Your letting her fly out alone?" Kendall asked, but soon became confused when he saw his mother shaking her head

"She's not flying out by herself…she's flying out with your father" Jennifer said as she looked at Kendall who had now turned pale along with James.

"W-W-why would she be with that piece of shit?!" Kendall asked with his voice rising at the end

"Kendall don't speak about your father like that" Jennifer said

"He's not my father…he's a fucking sperm donor!" Kendall said as he began to stand up

"Kendall Donald Knight! Do not talk about your father like that!" Jennifer said as she stood up

"Why are you defending him? Did you forget that he left us?" Kendall asked now starting to regain his color

"No Kendall I didn't forget, but I did forgive him" Jennifer said

"Y-You what?" Kendall asked as if someone had knocked the breath out of him…she couldn't have forgave she just couldn't have

"Kendall your father and I are back together" Jennifer said as she tried to touch Kendall's arm he jerked back and looked at her with wide eyes, Kendall looked at James who stood up and walked infront of him so Kendall couldn't see Jennifer.

"Baby its ok" James said just above a whisper, Kendall began to shake his head he couldn't believe it why did she take him back after all these years. Just why?

"J-Jay" Kendall tried to say but was cut off by James hugging him, Kendall buried his face into the side of James' neck and did the one thing that only James had ever seen him do…he began to cry.

"Kendall say something please" Jennifer said

"Ms. Knight just give Kendall some time" James said as he ran his hand up and down Kendall's back that usually calmed him down so he thought it would help Kendall.

"James this is between Kendall and I" Jennifer said

"And I understand that, but Kendall is my boyfriend and he needs me right now…all I'm asking is you give him some time to process this" James said while still holding on to Kendall who's silent sobs began to wrack harder through his body.

"James I don't appreciate you speaking to me like that" Jennifer said

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Kendall screamed he just wanted the talking to stop

"Kendall I am your mother and you will not speak to me that way" Jennifer said as she stepped closer to Kendall only to see that he was crying

"I don't want to talk to you…I don't want you here just go back to the sperm donor" Kendall said with his voice wavering the entire time he spoke

"Kendall I-" Jennifer tried until Kendall cut her off

"Just leave please…just go" Kendall said as he walked past her and went to his and James' shared room, Jennifer sighed and picked her bags up and walked out the door without another word. James went to check on Kendall when he walked in the room he saw Kendall curled up on their bed still crying.

"Kenny baby I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?" James asked

"N-N-No" Kendall stuttered out, James sighed and moved so he was looking Kendall in the eye

" Wanna talk about it?" James asked, Kendall shook his head

"C-Can you j-just hold me?" Kendall asked

"Sure baby" James said as he pulled Kendall close to him, it was weird at first seeing as Kendall was the dominate one in their relationship, but Kendall needed this and James was more than happy to be there for him. The couple had lain for almost an hour Kendall had calmed down while James ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you Jamie" Kendall said breaking the silence in the room

"I love you too Kenny…and I always will" James said

"I should explain why I was crying" Kendall said

"You don't have to if you don't want to" James said

"But I want to" Kendall said

"Then go ahead" James said as he gave Kendall a kiss on the head

"Before he left…things were bad they were always fighting just about stupid things you know like who should drop us off at school and things like that. A few nights before he left they were fighting again I don't know about what though…anyways I got out of bed to get some water and when I was half way down the stairs I heard something hit the floor when I got close enough I saw it was my mom…h-he hit her Jamie" Kendall said as he began to cry at the memory, he felt James tighten his grip on him

"You don't have to finish Kenny" James said, Kendall shook his head and then continued with what he was saying

"I started thinking back and figured out that he had been hitting her for a long time all the bruises she had all the times I walked in to their room to see her covering the bruises with makeup…I walked in on them fighting one time I hid beside the couch so I could hear them and they were fighting about Katie and I…he kept saying that he never wanted kids and that she should have aborted us…he told her that he wanted them to pack in the middle of the night and just leave me and Katie behind…do you want to know what she said?" Kendall asked as he wiped away his tears that now were a continuously flow

"I'm guessing she said no" James said

"She said yes…they made a plan that after she went to the store to stock up on food and then they would leave that night…so the next day she went to the store and bought a bunch of food and then that night at dinner he wasn't there he was upstairs packing their stuff. When she put me to bed she told me that if it was ever just me and Katie I had to take care of her I had to be the one to make sure she was safe…and then she said goodnight and that she would see me in the morning, but when morning came I didn't see her so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and there was a note on the mirror that said she loved us. If she loved us why did she leave Jamie?" Kendall asked

"I-I don't know Kenny…why didn't you tell anyone?" James asked still somewhat in shock about the news that he had just learned about Ms. Knight he would have never thought she would have done something like that to her kids

"I couldn't tell anyone she told me I had to be the one to take care of Katie I couldn't tell they would have taken Katie away from me…so I did what she told me I took care of her I fed her and gave her a bath…pretty much what mom did when she was around and a few days later I was watching tv I had just put Katie down for a nap, when all of a sudden the door opened and she just stood there looking at me and smiled as if nothing happened like she didn't abandon us" Kendall said as he sat up and looked at James his eyes were red and puffy. James leaned in and kissed Kendall when they pulled apart they both had a small smile on their faces

"I'm so sorry Kenny…if I would have known I could have helped" James said

"It doesn't matter now" Kendall said

"Did she ever apologize?" James asked

"She acts like it never happened" Kendall said

"Kenny" James said as he pulled Kendall closer

"Jamie will you promise me something?" Kendall asked

"Anything baby" James said

"Promise that you'll never just up and leave me" Kendall said

"I promise Kendall…I will never do that to you" James said

"Thank you…thank you for being here" Kendall said as he looked at James

"You don't have to thank me…I love you Kendall" James said

"I love you too" Kendall said "Can we take a nap"

"Sure" James said

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up" Kendall said

"Promise" James said with a kiss to Kendall's forehead

**Ok so what do you think? Don't know if I should continue the story? Maybe some feedback? SO please r&r Thanks :D **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Jennifer Knight told Kendall about her choice to start seeing his father again and well Kendall didn't take it too well, it ended with Kendall crying and forced to remember a very dark part of his childhood. Kendall had to take comfort in his boyfriend James who was more than ok to comfort Kendall, the blond had done so much for him he was the least he could do. After the first two days had past Kendall began to act normal again and everyone in the Palm Woods was happy about that…seeing a sad and depressed Kendall wasn't normal.

"Hey Jamie?" Kendall asked as he looked down at his boyfriend

"Yeah babe?" James asked

"Have you ever been like sitting and out of nowhere someone says something weird?" Kendall asked as he ran his fingers through James' hair

"Yeah why?" James asked as a giggle escaped his lips

"Because I'm going to finger you" Kendall said as he began to laugh, God James loved to hear that laugh and Kendall's randomness.

"Well even though I'm totally up for that…why?" James asked as he crawled so he was seated in Kendall's lap

"I have to have a reason to finger my boyfriend?" Kendall asked as he pulled James closer their noses now touching

"No just wanted to see if you had one" James said as he leaned in a connected their lips in a sweet kiss soon it turn heated and as clothes were about to be shed Logan and Carlos walked through the living room door with matching scared expressions on their faces.

"Um Kendall c-can we talk to you?" Logan asked

"I'm kinda in the middle of something Logie" Kendall said as he bit down on James' neck making said boy whimper

"I-I can see that, but this is really important" Logan said as he looked at Kendall

"Fine what is so damn important?!" Kendall asked now pissed off that Logan couldn't take hint and just leave

"Your mom is downstairs and she um she brought 'Sperm Donor'" Logan said, Kendall had informed everyone that his dad wasn't really his dad all he was to Kendall was a sperm donor and that was it.

"What the fuck do you mean she's downstairs with him?" Kendall asked as he jumped off the couch the thought of fucking James into oblivion long forgotten. Within the time it took Kendall to get off the couch his face was red he was so pissed, hadn't he told his mother that he didn't want to see her much less her with the donor. As Kendall was about to speak there was a knock on the door Kendall looked at Carlos and Logan who was right at the door, Logan sighed and opened it revealing Jennifer, Katie, and 'Sperm Donor'.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked with his arms crossed, to look at him and the donor they looked exactly alike from their hair all the way down to their bushy eyebrows.

"Kendall I want this to work…our family" Jennifer said as she walked in the apartment

"Sorry to tell ya but it's not going to work" Kendall said as he started walking down the hall

"Son just let-"the donor tried until Kendall cut him off…with a fist to the mouth

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME YOUR FUCKING SON!" Kendall screamed to the top of his lungs tears rushing down his face

"Kendall-" Jennifer started until Kendall cut her off

"Don't you fucking start…your no better than him! You left Katie and I all on our own, you left us for him! Just because you came back you think that makes everything ok? Well it doesn't it doesn't make anything fucking better it just pisses me off!" Kendall said as his face grew three shades darker along with his tears that were increasing at a very rapid pace

"Kendall I…I'm sorry I left really I am, but I did come back and I raised you and Katie and-" Jennifer said trying to defend herself

"Sorry doesn't mean shit to me! You still left and t-that's something I can never forgive…I never want to see you again" Kendall said as he turned to walk down the hall, but before he could take his first step he remembered Katie.

"Katie I'm sorry to act like this infront of you…but just know that if you ever need me I'm just a call away" Kendall said as he looked at his baby sister who had tears in her eyes, she nodded and ran to Kendall and hugged him

"I love you Kendall" Katie whispered in Kendall's ear…this caused him to smile

"I love you too Katie" Kendall said

"Kendall please" Jennifer pleaded

"I can't do it…I refuse to" Kendall said as he walked down the hall, once in his room he laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought why?

**Ok sorry for the sucky chapter…didn't really know how to end it so um I guess r&r? Thanks :)**


End file.
